Andrew Finn (MHU-7)
'''Andrew Finn '''is the father of Jake Finn and a wealthy businessman, being the CEO of Finn Tech Industries. Biography Black Archer: Season 1 Pilot He recieves a call from General Balterence who has found the USS Interprince wreckage, saying the deed is done. The First Arrow He hosted a benefit in the FTI Main Tower that his son and Emily Kane infiltrated. He met Emily before being called to his office due to the vigilante, who was his son unbeknownst to him, having break it. Straight to Flush In the flashbacks he was contacted by his assistant, who told him of the USS Interprince found and sought through, but that no artifacts were found or the body of his son. Out of the Light The destruction of former property of Finn Tech Industries attracts Andrew's attention and through torough investigation of the wreckage recovered from the Arrowcave he finds out his son is alive. Brothers (Part 1) He has ordered to set a trap for his son, where he used the dogtags of his son's former marine buddies as bait. Later when Jake finally engages Mr. Black and Alexis Areezen, he puts a hold to the confrontation by revealing he holds Gabrielle captive. It is then shown that FTI holds various soldiers captive in suspended animation in the basement laboratory of the FTI Tower. Brothers (Part 2) He, together with Mr. Black and Alexis Areezen oversaw the captivity of his son and Gabrielle. His true aim, to replicate the SSP-3 Serum, is revealed as he has many soldiers as test subjects, various of them being his son's fellow marines. Andrew turns on a switch that releases the soldiers inside the tubes. Brothers (Part 3) He oversees the release of three soldiers with superhuman strength into New York, to draw out his opposition and his son. He is satisfied in their perfomance and is not bothered when his three testsubjects are killed or rendered incapacitated by Jake. He then subjects Alexis Areezen to a succesfull injection which he survives and rise with superhuman strength. Dealing the Cards While getting trapped in his own company's tower wasn't part of the plan, he seized the oppurtunity to capture Emily. Knowing his son would come for her he waited in peace, and Jake came. After briefly fighting Areezen Jake and Emily escaped, but Areezen was ordered by Andrew to capture Jake. He then started interrogating Jake viciously. Super Unleashed (Part 1) He interrogated Jake and tells him how he was involved in the explosion of the USS Interprince. He is then overwhelmed when Jake kills his guards and unleashes the remainder of the supersoldiers onto the city, forcing Jake and the NYPD into a massive battle, while he goes to the Finn house. Chased by his son, he locks himself into a chamber in the catacombs of the Finn Mansion. When Jake finally manages to break through the chamber, he is with the Phobon Device and triggers it, after admitting that this device will change everything, causing multiple explosions around New York. Super Unleashed (Part 2) Both he and Jake have survived the explosion and he is making his way towards the abandoned warehouse where his wife and daughter are. With Jake and the NYPD being hot on his tail, he witnesses how his supersoldiers mutate into horrendous and uncontrollable creatures, who are quickly killed by the NYPD and his son. In the Arrowcave he and Jake face off, and his quickly mutating cells save him numerous times. Ultimately he pulls Kara as a human shield against Jake, but quick intervention by Captain Daniels results into him distracted and Daniels killed and for Jake time to shoot three arrows into his chest, killing him. His mutation then completely evaporated him into thin air. Black Archer: Season 2 Rise of Silver (Part 1) He was mentioned by Malcolm and Ashley as being the one who ordered their kidnapping. Trivia Appearances *Black Archer: Season 1